Florecilla Dorada
by 898gabriela
Summary: Historia basada en el filme animado de tangled,protagonizada por rapunzel rn lo cual la actriz es mandy moore.Esta historia es muy diferente cada momento se vive.Hay mas detalle, algunos nombres de los personajes han sido cambiados por derechos del autor. Hay narración ,expresión ,sentimientos ,musicales etc .Es como leer la versión en libro de la película . POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIE


HOLA AMIGOS ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA LA PRIMERA NO FUE UN ÉXITO,ASI QUE LA BORRE PERO VENGO CON NUEVAS IDEAS EN ESTA QUE SERA BASADA EN CUENTOS DE HADAS Y SERA PROTAGONIZADA POR RAPUNZEL LA DE LA PELICULA TANGLED(ENRRDADOS) ES PARECIDA A LA PELICULA PERO CREANME ES MAS COMICA,DIVERTIDA,SENTIMENTAL Y EXPRESIVA y narrativa.

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen a mi sino a DISNEY, lo que hago es solo por diversión y sin finesde lucro de que se diviertan como yo me divertí escribiendo y pensando en nombres de los personajes han sido cambiados para proteger derechos del autor.

DIVIERTETE LEYENDO COMO YO ME DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDO PARA ESTA HISTORIA VIENEN BASTANTES CAPITULO 

O sea es rapunzel mi personaje favorito creado por walt Disney pictures

* * *

FLORECILLA

**CAPITULO 1: egoísta**

Hace mucho tiempo una gota de sol cayó a la tierra se transformó en una flor que tenía el poder de curar a los enfermos y mágica, la utilizaba una anciana llamada gothel para edad real su desconocía, Ella decidió esconderla para solo ella mantenerse joven durante siglos. Pero cada vez que le cantaba a la maravillosa flor enviada por un resplandor de sol se le reducían muchos anos y rejuvenecía. Y mientras esa flor existía la dama gothel estaría joven el tiempo que quisiera pero una cosa era que tenías que cantarle o no le daba ese poder tan inmortal. Después de varios años antes de que se descubriera la existencia ,estaba por nacer una niñita o niño todavía no se podía predecir su sexo. Ya 10 meses todavía no era la hora que diera a luz y naciera el heredero o heredera del trono, la que se convertiría en princesa o en después ya la reina sentía que pronto seria el día del parto pero ….A lo largo de las horas LA REINA se sentía muy mal, TENIA fiebre amarilla así que la trasladaron a una camilla del castillo, porque su gran biliosidad le podría traer grandes efectuaciones que podrian afectar a la familia real.

"Te recuperaras" -decía el rey con esa gran melancolía de sentir que pierde a dos seres queridos-.

"Sé que voy a vivir por lo menos hasta que nazca mi hija o hijo, luchare por ella" -dijo la reina con una voz debilitada-

"No digas eso cielito ambos lucharemos por nuestra hija ella será el seno de nuestra familia y tu vivirás".-dijo el rey-

Después se dieron un abrazo afectuoso y la reina la sedaron con plantas medicinales para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

"Sé que siempre todo nos ha salido mejor ,cada vez son menos rufianes, pero no sé si saldremos de esta". -dijo un buen señor-

Mientras el rey hablaba con el medico brujo real que le comunicaba el estado de salud de la reina lo cual no eran buenas noticias.

"Doctor Gustavo, DÍGAME ¿Hay posibilidades de que mi esposa sobreviva y podamos cuidar juntos lo que vamos a engendrar? -dijo el rey con un gesto de melancolía-

"Su majestad el rey lamento decirle que las probabilidades son nulas, su estado es crítico, solo los milagros podrían curar la fiebre amarilla junto con la malaria y otras enfermedades más que se están desarrollando, es un caso severo". -dijo gus con disgusto por no tener la cura apropiada-

Después de horas los jinetes ,planean una búsqueda de la cura para la enfermedad de la reina. Despues de investigaciones se ha inferido que en el bosque "tenebroso" se ´pueda encontrar alguna cura científico Galileo a predecido que por algún rayo de sol de los siglos pasados pudiera abundar una o varias flores doradas que contienen un antídoto que soltaría un poder.

"Es solo una teoría ,es que desde niño ,había estudiado al sol y me posaba sentado al frente de un árbol todos los días y lo veía ,Me di cuenta de lo que paso en un dia normal de hecho paso un rayo muy potente pero no era caliente, AL tu verlo yo sentia ,juventud,fuerza,buena salud . Al final de la luz y me encontré con una semillita ,la cuide varios días hasta que no pude volver jamás por que habían cerrado el bosque y no se dijo por que ". -Dijo el científico veterano contando su historia-

"Creo que eso paso hace casi un siglo"-dijo el guardia más vago-

"No soy tan viejo,pero tampoco te diré mi edad". -dijo el orgulloso científico con su gran fachada-

"Pues mañana 100 jinetes partiremos hacia el destino de esa plantita".-decía uno de los guardianes de caballería real -

"Y yo los guiare".-dijo gali con soltura-

"Seguro buen señor usted vendrá con vosotros." -dijo Zach el coronel-

"Que bueno que no me dijeron don, los ayudare pero guarden todo tipo de herramientas ." - dijo Galileo-

Ya era el dia ,los cadetes del castillo buscaban un milagro para sanar a la reina de una enfermedad mortal,la reina esperaba un milagro.

"Rápido vámonos ya hacia el bosque".: decía unos de los guardias con mucho temor.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Para la dama gothel era un día normal se levanto con el pie izquierdo,se miro en el espejo y vio canas,arrugas,y todo tipo de piel de fue corriendo bajando las escaleras por la salida tropezó con un piedra y se calló. "Maldita piedra." -dijo Goth-

JAJAJA TAN VIEJA,LLEVANDO SIGLOS DE VIDA Y NO SABIA QUE ESA PIEDRA ESTABA ALLI

LUEGO SE DIRIGE...

"Hasta la flor" -DIJO-...una hora después empieza el canto...

"Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atras  
volviendo a lo que fué

quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdiIIII"-decir la dama y centenaria-

¿Pero que paso?No había terminado su canción. Algo se acercaba,se fue tan rapido como algo fugaz pero olvido esconder la flor. El arbusto que escondía la flor se había inclinado. Después la señora se escondió hacia un lugar más lejano .

MIENTRAS...

Mientras... "Señor ya es de noche ,no encontraremos nada."-decía Zero el jinete mas cobarde-

huhuhuhuyy que frioooooo." -Dijo klein el secretario del castillo que tuvo que venir a la expedicion-

"Somos hombres de gran valor y enfrentaremos todo"-dijo big el mas valiente-

"yooo me quieroo irrr quiero tequlia de Sapaaaa"-dijo Duff el alcohjolico que se hacia pasar por jinete lo cual nadie sabia-

"Ya llevamos todo el dia y noche buscando y no hemos encontrado nada"-dijo el coronel-

"tranquilos no se alarmen,esta más cerca de lo que podemos imaginar" -dijo galileo con seguridad-

"quien tiene la linterna, pásemela" -decia gali por qe veia algo que brillaba-

"toma"-dijo el coronel Zach-

Encendio la linterna con un poco de fuego y después...

OHOHOHOH...ahaha se ALELUYA,ALELUYA -decían todos mientras se daban la mano Y CANTABA JUNTOS EN CORO-

MAS ABAJO SIGUE LA HISTORIA

Creo que esta vez después de imaginarlo tanto se  
Cuanto te soñé y cuantas noches largas te espere  
Ahora siento que vuelve a mí la vida, la ilusión  
Que ha nacido otra vez en el amor…

Creo que esta vez yo me podré entregar sin condición  
Sin mirar atrás olvidándome de mi dolor,  
Ahora que es verdad vuelvo a llenar mi corazón  
Que ha nacido otra vez en el amor…

CORO  
Te encontré yo no buscaba nada y te encontré  
Tú llegaste así a mi vida, yo no te esperaba  
Y como un sueño, te encontré  
Y ahora que te siento aquí en mi piel  
Necesito que te quedes,  
No te alejes por que al fin yo te encontré…

Creo que esta vez yo no quiero negarme estar así  
Quiero darlo todo por volver a ser feliz  
Ahora que ya se de todo el tiempo que perdí  
No podría condenarme a dejarte ir…

CORO…

Por que se que no podré seguir viviendo…  
Es mas grande que mi vida lo que estoy sintiendo.

CORO

Te encontré yo no buscaba nada y te encontré  
Tú llegaste así a mi vida, yo no te esperaba  
Y como un sueño, te encontré  
Y ahora que te siento aquí en mi piel  
Necesito que te quedes,  
No te alejes por que al fin yo te encontré, te encontré

"sisi lo hicimos"-dijo dora- "Fue un placer"-dijo el staff- "Oye duff ya puedes tomarte tu tequila"-dijo el guardia mas vago de todos- "Hay que celebrar."-dijo Mayday- "Champan para todos."-dijo el guardia ricachón- "yesss" -dijo el gringo-

Todos dialogaban celebres. "vámonos yaaa" -dijo gali-

"Creo que no hay tiempo para estudiar el brote, tome y désela a la reina, póngala en agua y dale su extracto medicinal a la iré...

Mientras volvieron al castillo se mostraban algo serios, pero después...

YA ERA DE DIA...

**_-¿Que paso con Gothel?_**

LA bruja había desatado una cólera furiosa dramática por lo tanto se pregunto –tendree alzeimer oh estare loca? me puedo morir ohh? ya recuerdo tuvieron que ser los guardias que merodeaban por el bosque - y como fueron tan valientes de meter sus narices donde no deberían? – Buscare de una forma u otra los quE me sabia y se que florecilla volvera a mis manos...decia gothel con voz cansada pero malevola,pues desato una furia y venian poco a poco esas arrugas que se podian desvanecer con el poder de la dichosa flor dorada,bañada en poder que se podria usar para el mal pero como tambien para el bien.

-¿Que paso con Gothel- "Entrare por el techo de la habitación quizás con una soga pueda subir o se romperá? No seee o tal vez ?."-dijo-

La dama gothel preparaba con inteligencia y muy calculadora como dama formal que es. Su residencia era una torre escondida qe nadie sabia,construida de piedras . Cada recibia golpes por que se caian las piedras,incluso se tropezaba.

MIENTRAS SEGUIA LA NOCHE,LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS...

"La encontramos dile a la reina que se beba esto" -dijo el coronel zach-

¿Por que esta en agua? - pregunta el dadivoso rey-

Asi se podra tomar la medicina... -dijo el vago-

"Graci"...-El rey no termino de agradecer,se fue corriendo hasta la habitacion como algo fugaz pues ya era la primera etapa del parto.-

"ya lo tengo esta es la cura,desela a mi esposa doctor gustavo"-dijo el rey- "Si creo que esto servira"-decia el medico-

La reina se lo tomo luego se veia como cambiaba el color de su piel,como mejoraba su era la ultima etapa ETAPA DEL PARTO. La nina nacio."Es muy hermosa" -decia la abuela- "Todo un encanto"-dijo el ey con gran gozo- "Es toda una reina".dijo el medico- Despues los jinetes,secretarios,hermanos grimm,cenicienta,floreros,cantantes toso tipo de habitante vino a visitar y a ver a la nina recien nacida.

"Que bonito cabello,es mi color sera mi hija perdida" -bromeaba cenicienta-

"Que grandes,hermosos y cautivadores ojos verdes" -decia un principe de un cuento de hadas-

lalalalalalalaalalal blahblahblahblah

Todos le daban buenos deseos y muestras de calidad. HORAAS terminado las visitas.

YA ERA DE NOCHE

"Mañana sera la celebracion oficial." -decia el periodista-

Ya era muy de noche,nadie podia dormir por tanta dicha,pero hubo un ,momento en el que se cansaron todos y se fueron a dormir,incluso la reina y la bebita-

-Pero ya habia acabado todo el dia...-

-y el rey le pregunta a Zach- "A quien le debo agradecer a parte de usted y a los otros".

"Todos nos queriamos ir,creiamos que todo iba a ser en vano,pero gracias a Galieo se pudo a salvar" -dijo Zach-

"Y quien es el,se merece riquezas y poder".-dijo el rey estando tambn presentes otros familiares reales-

"Es un cientifico"-dijo el jinete valiente- "Ahora mismo debe de estar fuera de aqui".-dijo el valiente-

"Siiiii,cuando encontramos la flor, bueno el no dijo mucho, todo lo que dijo fue ". "Creo que no hay tiempo para estudiarla tome y desela a la reina,pongala en agua y dale su extracto medicinal a la reina". -asumio el coronel jinete-

"yyyy"-el coronel iba a recalcar otra cosa mas pero se escucho el ruido de una ventana rota que venia de la habitacion,donde reposaba la reina- tlitlitli...

Reaccionaron rapido...-y corrieron tan rapido como pudieron,al venir se escuchaban unos pasos,habia que subir las escaleras rodavia no llegaban.

-Mientras era la dama gothel.-¿PERO QUE HACIA? Cantando.. silenciosamente la cancion de la flor al cabello dorado de la ninita.. -8-Flor que da fulgor... volviendo a lo que fue-8- La canto muy rapido muy rapido todo resultaba volviendo a la juventud,asi que decide cortar un mechón dorado pero que pasa el caballo se volvía oscuro y perdía su poder, sin nada de poder por lo cual decide...

OH NO SE ROBO LA NINA,decide irse por donde mismo vino la cubrio con un frasada y se fue. ¿NO PENSO EN LA MELANCOLIA QUE PODIA DESATAR? Que maldad y egoismo tiene esa mujer? ¿De que esta hecha?

El rey y las demas personas habian lleegado tarde habia perdido su hija,la reina seguia dormida pero despues se desperto y tuvo un mal sueno. "Oye cielo soñe queee". "Oye y la nina ¿Donde estaaa? ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJAAAA? -Dijo la reina con tono de panico ps su sueno coincidia con lo que acabbaa de pasar-

"Eso te hiba preguntar yo ¿DONDE ESTA? -dijo rey soltando un reproche-

"NO LO SE YO SOLO ESTABA REPOSANDO,NO ESTABA DURMIENDO TEEEE LOOO JURROO" -dijo la reina con llantos y gritos-

ahahahahahHAHAHA -Grito el rey llorando-

"Donde estaaaaLA NENA" -Recalco-

¿Oye por que gritan? ¿Por que la ventana esta rota? Por que no hay nadie en la cuna?¿Que sucede? -dijeron varias personas con cara dubitativa y melancolica-

"VAYANSEEEE ". -DIJO LA REINA CON PARANOIA PUES LA NOCHE HABIA DESTRUIDO SU HUMOR-TIRANDO ,CRISTALES,ALMOHADAS ETC -EL REY HACIA LO MISMO-

El sacerdote se tiro al piso,lo mejor que pudo hacer fue rezar pero penso despues "la persona que hizo esto no merece el cielo,ni el mar,ni la tierra y menos el perdon ". -recalco-

YA HABIA PASADO LA NOCHE,LAS NOTICIAS HABIAN CORRIDO COMO LA PAZ DEL PARAISO SE HABIA UNICO QUE SE PODIA SENTIR ERA ALGO OBSCURO-LA MELANCOLIA.

...ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

MUSICAA:

RICARDO ARJONA-ADIOS MELANCOLIA

FAVOR DE BUSCARLA

Tengo un domingo en stand by por si algún lunes te deprime.  
Y en la cartera un ánfora que guarda olor a ti.  
Tengo boletos de primera fila,  
para verte despertar por las mañanas.

Tengo la firme conviccion de que si estás me consolido.  
Y la sospecha de que ni sospechas cuanto te amo.  
Tengo tu foto puesta en la retina,  
y con voz baila el estribo el yunque y el martillo.

Tengo risas, tengo llantos,  
tengo un termostato que me enciende cuando estas  
y que me apaga si te vas pa' no morir de la nostalgia.

Adiós melancolía,  
gracias por la compañia  
pero aqui ya no hay mas sitios para usted.  
Adiós melancilía,  
le agradesco la poesía.  
Que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer.  
Que me saqué la lotería cuando la vi.

Tengo la dosis de perdón por si haces algo que me duela.  
Y una cansion de mas por si algún día la echas de menos.  
Tengo un stock de besos sin estreno,  
y un camion del bueno para ti.

Tengo risas, tengo llantos,  
tengo un termostato que me enciende cuando estás  
y me apaga si te vas pa' no merir de la nostalgia.

Adiós melancolía,  
gracias por la compañia  
pero aqui ya no hay mas sitios para usted.  
Adiós melancilía,  
le agradesco la poesía.  
Que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer.  
Que me saqué la lotería cuando la vi.

Hoy cuelgo mis sueños en el piercing de tu ombligo.  
Mientras la melancolía obcerva y es testigo.  
Quiero estar seguro.  
Un poco por ti,  
un poco por mi,  
un poco por celos.

Adiós melancolía,  
gracias por la compañia  
pero aqui ya no hay mas sitios para usted.  
Adiós melancilía,  
le agradesco la poesía.  
Que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer.  
Que me saqué la lotería cuando la vi..

Al dia siguiente la reina se sentía muy agotada que paso todo dia en cama y el rey estaba con los hermanos Grimm que eran los mensajeros del reales y muy amigos del entregaban la correpondencia.


End file.
